Does Devil Love?
by Kyyttyy
Summary: Dante est sexy, Dante a une classe incroyable et un charme fou. Il chasse des démons, accompagné de deux superbes créatures, mais le fils de Sparda n'est pas amoureux. Non, son truc à lui, c'est le flirt, les aventures d'un soir... Et pourtant...


**Does Devil love?**

Dans une sombre ruelle, une étrange créature fixe de ses yeux carmins un homme tout de rouge vêtu, à la chevelure blanche et aux yeux d'une surprenante couleur couleur bleu clair. Un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres, et d'un geste lent, se saisit des ses deux pistolets, qu'il pointa sur la créature. Cette dernière, apparemment dénuée d'intelligence et de parole, le regarda d'un air intrigué, avant de s'avancer, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui allait suivre. L'homme, ne se défaisant pas de son sourire, s'avança également, gardant toujours ses armes braquées sur la bestiole. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre la stupide créature sembla enfin comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver, et d'un mouvement rapide, sauta sur l'homme, toutes griffes en avant. Ce dernier, loin de se laisser démonter, fit un pas en arrière, esquivant avec facilité l'attaque tardive de la créature, près à se servir de ses armes. Une balle traversa alors le crâne du monstre, et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. Sauf que lui, il n'avait pas tiré... Il regarda le corps sans vie de son adversaire s'écrouler sur le sol. Surpris, il scruta la pénombre, à la recherche de celui qui l'avait devancé. Il leva alors son regard vers un balcon et vit une forme sombre tenant ce qui devait être un revolver de gros calibre. D'une voix calme, il s'exclama :

-Hé! Toi! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de flinguer ce truc?!

Seul le silence lui répondit. Bien décidé à en savoir plus sur cet inconnu, il escalada le mur, et se retrouva sur le balcon qui faisait face à l'ombre. A cause de la pénombre, il ne pouvait distinguer que sa silhouette. Il haussa un sourcil de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que son concurrent était en fait sa concurrente. Oui, il s'agissait bien d'une femme, à la vue de la superbe poitrine que celle-ci abordait. Un sourire railleur s'étira sur ses lèvres et il s'exclama :

-Alors comme ça, c'est une femme qui me pique mon job! On aura tout vu!

-Je n'y peux rien si t'es un incapable....

Sa voix était froide et dénuée de sentiments. De plus en plus amusé, et surtout intriguée par cette femme, il ajouta, ignorant sa remarque :

-Allez, montre au moins ton visage, j'aime bien savoir à quoi ressemblent mes adversaires avant de m'en débarrasser!

-Pff, ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité!

En disant cela, elle s'avança, découvrant son visage. Ella avait les cheveux bruns au reflets roux, maintenus attachés en une queue de cheval haute, des yeux d'une couleur semblable à celle du chasseur et la peau aussi pâle que la mort. Vêtue d'une combinaison de cuir noire agrémentée d'un manteau de même couleur, elle se fondait parfaitement dans la nuit. Et cette combinaison avait un autre mérite, celle de mouler parfaitement ses formes voluptueuses, ce que l'homme ne manqua pas de remarquer. D'une voix toujours aussi froide, elle lui demanda :

-J'espère que tu ne comptes quand même pas me tuer? Tu risques d'être déçu...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en remettrais!

C'est sur ses mots provocateurs qu'un combat s'engagea entre les deux individus. Elle se déplaçait avec agilité et souplesse, mais lui non plus n'était pas en reste. Ses coups étaient précis, et elle éprouvait quelques difficultés à les éviter. Les choses se corsèrent un peu lorsqu'il décida d'utiliser son épée, dotée d'une imposante lame aussi impressionnante que tranchante. Voyant qu'elle risquait d'avoir quelques problèmes, et alla se percher sur le toit d'un bâtiment, afin d'avoir plus d'espace pour se battre. Bien que se trouvant en situation de faiblesse, son visage exprimait une certaine excitation. L'homme, prêt à trancher en deux la superbe jeune femme, s'avança rapidement vers elle, son épée en main, lorsque soudain, il fut immobilisé. Des fils extrêmement fins, sortis de nul part, était enroulés autour se son corps et de son arme. Là, il était vraiment en mauvaise posture. La femme s'approcha de lui de sa démarche féline, et d'une voix suave et moqueuse, lui dit :

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu... Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi?

-Tu penses vraiment que ces fils vont pouvoir m'arrêter?

-Si tu bouges, tu serras découpé en rondelles... Ca pourrait être amusant!

Voulant lui montrer qu'elle avait tort, il fit tournoyer son épée autour de lui, le débarrassant ainsi des fils, non sans gagner quelques égratignures. Surprise, elle fit quelques pas en arrière, furieuse que son piège n'ait pas fonctionné. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, avant de s'exclamer :

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire qui tu es...

-Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je m'appelle Carmilla.

-Enchanté, je suis Dante...

-Je sais qui tu es. Le fils du regretté Seigneur Sparda et de sa femme, Eva...

-Je suis célèbre, apparemment!

Carmilla le regardait d'un oeil méfiant, puis tendit la main et essuya le sang qui avait coulé sur la joue de Dante. Elle porta ensuite ses doigts à ses lèvres, et lécha le liquide rouge avec délectation, sous le regard intrigué du chasseur. Leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, elle dit :

-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas goûter du sang... Un vrai régal.

-Content de t'avoir été utile. Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, démone?

-Mais c'est qu'il est perspicace, celui-là! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton narquois. Rien de spécial, je m'ennuyais, c'est tout...

Pas du tout convaincu de son explication, il la fixait avec sévérité, avant d'ajouter :

-Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'une démone de ton rang est juste venue ici pour se divertir... Il y a une autre raison.

-De mon rang? Et dis-moi quel est-il?

-Tes yeux... Les mêmes que mon père, des yeux de démons anciens et puissants...

-C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Mais cela ne change rien, je suis venue parce que j'en avais envie, et je vais repartir, parce que j'en ai également envie...

Sur ces mots, elle fit volte-face, et disparu dans les ténèbres de la rue, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de protester. C'est alors que des coups de feu se firent entendre dans la ruelle, et le chasseur de démons s'empressa d'aller en direction de ce bruit, certains que c'était Carmilla qui avait des ennuis, et que c'était la raison qui l'avait poussée à venir ici cette nuit. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la ruelle, il ne trouva qu'une seule chose : le revolver de la jeune femme, ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux et une flaque de sang frais... Ramassant l'arme d'un geste désinvolte, il dit :

-Je l'aurais parié... T'as des ennuis, beauté.

Sortant de la rue d'un pas tranquille, il se rendit en direction de l'endroit où était retenue la démone. Comme le savait-il? L'odeur du sang de la jeune femme était singulière et étrangement, il se sentait attiré par elle... Il n'avait suivre cette odeur, et il finirait bien par la trouver.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de recherche, il finit par se retrouver devant un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Préférant passer par-derrière, il contourna le bâtiment, et dénicha une porte rouillée. Il la poussa avec précaution, mais cette dernière grinça et attira l'attention des créatures qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Elles se jetèrent sur lui, mais il s'en défit rapidement et continua son chemin. Arrivé au sous-sol, il s'approcha de ce qui devait être une geôle. A travers les barreaux, il put apercevoir une silhouette retenue par de lourdes chaînes. Elle était agenouillée au sol et semblait salement amochée, au vue de la flaque de sang qui se trouvais sur le sol. Il attira son attention en frappant contre la porte. Le prisonnier leva la tête et lorsqu'il aperçut Dante, s'exclama :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi?

-A ton avis, beauté? Je viens te sortir de là!

-Pourquoi faire? On ne se connait même pas!

-Et alors? On peut très bien y remédier, mais pour ça, va falloir sortir d'ici!

Carmilla soupira, exaspérée par l'attitude du cet homme aussi séduisant qu'illogique.

Il découpa le cadenas qui maintenait la porte fermée, et entra en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui afin de n'attirer aucun soupçon. Il s'agenouilla auprès de la démone, et entreprit de lui retirer ses chaînes. Tout en s'activant à la délivrer, il eut tout le loisir de la détailler. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte! Un mince filet de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres, et son corps était couvert de coupures et de contusions. Lorsqu'elle fut détachée, elle essaya de se lever, mais s'écroula immédiatement sur le sol. Dante l'aida à se relever, et lui demanda d'un air moqueur :

-Comment se fait-il qu'un démon comme toi se soit fait attrapé aussi facilement? Avoue que c'est comique!

-Il m'ont pris par surprise, et je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce corps... Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me balader en ville sous ma vrai apparence, ce ne serait pas discret...

-Vraie apparence?! Alors comme ça, t'es un démon caméléon! XD

-....

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais n'eut pas la force de le frapper, à son grand regret. Dante le remarqua, et un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il aidait la démone à sortir. Et une fois à l'extérieur de la cellule, ils furent accueillis par de nombreux monstres prêt à en découdre avec eux. Le chasseur de Démons déposa sa partenaire au sol, et avec un clin d'oeil, s'exclama :

-Tu vas pouvoir admirer le grand Dante dans toute sa splendeur, beauté!

-Essaie déjà de pas te faire tuer, ça serait pas mal....

Prenant appui contre le mur se trouvant derrière elle, Carmilla observait le combat qui venait de s'engager entre les monstres et le fils de Sparda. Il avait beau être un frimeur, il n'en était pas moins un excellant combattant, aussi doué avec une épée qu'avec des armes à feu. Lorsqu'il eut terrassé le dernier ennemi, il revint vers elle, et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever. D'une voix charmeuse et taquine, il lui demanda :

-Alors? Impressionnée?

-Bah, j'ai déjà vu mieux, mais disons que c'est potable! Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Il sortirent de l'entrepôt sans plus d'emcombres. Une fois dans la rue, ils firent marche en direction d'un vieux manoir abandonné. Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, il la lâcha et Carmilla s'avança jusqu'à la porte, puis se retourna et dit :

-Merci pour la promenade...

-Mais de rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi, beauté! Lui rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent plusieurs minutes, puis se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. La démone entra et referma la porte derrière elle, et Dante resta sur les marches quelques instants, perdu dans une intense réflexion. Soudain, il se retourna et ouvrit la porte afin de lui dire quelque chose, mais il réalisa que l'intérieur était vide... Où était-elle donc passée? Interloqué, il referma et rouvrit la porte une seconde fois, mais toujours rien, elle s'était comme volatilisée... Un peu déçu, il s'éloigna doucement de la bâtisse, regardant le ciel quelques instants tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir manger ce soir...

-Mmm... Pizza, pour changer!

Souriant en imaginant son futur repas, il prit la route du Devil May Cry, non sans regretter de ne pas avoir pu inviter la superbe Carmilla....

Quelque part, aux Enfers... Dans le château de Carmilla...

La démone était rentrée chez elle non sans mal, et était à présent étendue sur son lit, se laissant docilement soigner par ses servantes. Pour l'instant, elle était encore trop faible pour reprendre son apparence démoniaque, et devait donc encore supporter ce corps humain faible et humiliant, à son grand désespoir. Lorsque les servantes eurent terminer les pansements, elles l'aidèrent à revêtir une robe de mousseline noire, contrastant fortement avec la pâleur mortelle se sa peau. Ayant quelques difficultés à tenir debout, une servant vint lui apporter son aider, et l'aida à se rendre dans la grande salle à manger, où la table était déjà dressée. Elle s'assit et on vint lui servir un repas composé de mets succulents, de vin et d'autres choses plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Une fois son repas terminé, elle retourna se reposer dans ses appartements...

Étendue sur son immense lit, elle laissa ses pensées divaguer, et sombra bientôt dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Un visage lui revint alors en mémoire, SON visage... Ce sourire mi-moqueur, mi-charmeur, ce regard perçant et fier, et cette désinvolture avaient le don de profondément exaspérer la jeune femme. Pourtant.... pourtant elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, comme si elle était attiré par cet homme. Et cette idée lui déplaisait fortement. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'aimer un homme de rang inférieur. Certes, il était le fils du grand Sparda, mais également celui d'une humaine, contrairement à elle, qui était un démon pur sang depuis toujours. Pas seule goutte de sang humain n'était venue souiller sa lignée, et elle tenait à ce que cela reste tel quel.

Elle continua sa réflexion pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, et finit par trouver réellement le sommeil...

Sur Terre, dans le bureau du Devil May Cry, les choses allaient bien mieux....

Dante avait commandé sa pizza chérie, et la dégustait tranquillement sous le regard exaspéré de Trish et Lady. Les deux femmes étaient assises sur le bureau en bois massif, tandis que le fils de Sparda était appuyé contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau, un part de pizza à la main. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il croisa les bras derrière la nuque, et piqua un somme, histoire de digérer. Les deux femmes soupirèrent en le voyant affalé sur sa chaise tel un paresseux, et partirent s'occuper de leurs affaires... Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles revinrent cependant auprès de lui, après avoir réalisé qu'il était en train de parler tout en étant endormi... Les seules paroles compréhensibles étaient :

-Non... Beauté, viens manger... une pizza avec moi... Allez, viens.... S'il te plaît...

Lady haussa un sourcil, et d'une voix interrogative, s'exclama :

-De qui est-il en train de rêver? De toi? Dit-elle en désignant Trish. Ou alors de moi? Non, ça m'étonnerais.

-Bah, si on continue à l'écouter, on finira bien par savoir...

Et comme de juste, il finit par prononcer le nom tant attendu.

-Allez, reste avec moi... Carmilla.

En entendant ce prénom, Trish ouvrit les yeux de surprise et murmura :

-Comment connais-tu ce nom...?

-Comment ça? Tu la connais?

La blonde hocha la tête. Oui, elle connaissait ce nom, très bien même. Aux Enfers, tout le monde connaissait ce nom, celui de la première Démone ayant existé, aux côtés de Sparda, et d'autres démons. Comment était-ce possible? Comment l'avait-il rencontrée? Se tournant à nouveau vers Dante, elle s'apprétait à ajouter quelque chose, mais le chasseur de démons se réveilla, et avec son éternel sourire moqueur, demanda :

-Alors, mesdemoiselles, je suis si beau que vous m'observez même lorsque je dors? Je suis flatté!

-C'est cela, oui... Lui lança Trish avant de reprendre place sur le bureau, tandis que Lady donnait un coup de pied dans la chaise de Dante, qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre, et poussa un juron. Quand le calme fut plus ou moins revenu, la démone blonde demanda, d'une voix calme et sérieuse :

-Où as-tu connu Carmilla, Dante?

-Hein? Qui ça?

-Ne fait pas le malin, tu as parlé d'elle en dormant...!

-Oh, elle... C'est elle qui m'a devancé, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi? Serais-tu jalouse?

Elle soupira devant la remarque de Dante, puis se leva, et ajouta, toujours sérieuse :

-Fais attention... Cette femme est...

-Comme mon père, c'est ce que tu allais dire, non? Je le sais déjà ça... Enfin, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je ne compte pas la revoir, donc le problème est réglé...

-Ne sois pas aussi catégorique... Le futur nous réserve parfois bien des surprises!

Justement, en parlant de surprises, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Ce fut Dante qui décrocha. Un nouvel appel, une nouvelle mission. Le chasseur se leva d'un bon, empoigna ses armes, et sortit du bureau, sans rien ajouter. Les deux femmes le regardèrent s'en aller, un peu surprises par sa réaction...


End file.
